leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Technology Wizard/Update: Project Cleanup
Hello editors! I am presenting a new project to the community. The project will help with updating and cleaning up the things we have yet to do around the wiki. Why is this needed? This project is needed so we can cleanup some things that we have lacked to put effort into here in the wiki. How to help You can help simply by creating articles found in up the . Another way to help is to re-word, improve, and cleanup our wiki's Policy. It is currently in construction, but you can help out! Another way to help this project is simply by editing articles and improving content. One of the best way to do this is to edit articles marked for cleanup. Rewards and Earnings For editors involved in this project, I place an attractive icon on their user pages. There are a few different types of icons I will be handing out, so the more effort I see from an editor towards this project, the shinier ribbon they will receive. *'The Policy Ribbon' -This ribbon will be handed out to users who have drastically helped improve the things listed in this project. This ribbon is usually handed out to users who improve policies. *'The Search Ribbon' - This ribbon will be handed out to users who have greatly helped improve the things listed in this project. This ribbon is usually handed out to users who create articles found in . *'The Edit Ribbon' - This ribbon will be handed out to users who have made an effort to help improve the things listed in this project. This ribbon is usually handed out to users who edit or improve articles. *'Mystery Ribbon' - Other ribbons will be rewarded for some type of effort to improve the wiki, however these marbles are a mystery and will be awarded without notice. The more you edit and contribute, the more of a chance you will receive a mystery ribbon. These ribbons are handed out at random and are rewarded to users for their certain efforts in the wiki. :*'The Effort Ribbon' - This ribbon is handed out to users who have showed effort in their work around the wiki. :*'The Positive Ribbon' - This ribbon is handed out to users who have a positive attitude around the wiki whether it is on or the wiki as a whole. :*'The Interact Ribbon' - This ribbon is handed out to users who have started to interact with the community and take part in community discussion. :*'The Kindness Ribbon' - This ribbon is handed out to users who have committed an act of kindness around the wiki whether it is on or the wiki as a whole. :*'The Technology Wizard Ribbon' - This ribbon is handed out to users who have amazingly stood out to Technology Wizard. :*'The Dedication Ribbon' - This ribbon is handed out to users who have drastically showed dedication and hard work towards the wiki. I will award these on my own judgement, but feel free to nominate a user other than yourself for them on this blog. Good luck to all of you! Category:Blog posts